Episode 156
Episode 156 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It featured the return of the Jewish version of Galen, Howard Bloom. Prev: Episode 155 Next: Episode 157 Highlights * Featured Video: GTime Johnny remix * The second guest appearance from Howard Bloom Videos Played # Brother Nathanael: The Jew Who Rule America # News Segment: Saudi Arabia Beheadings (not found) # Fox News: Donald Trump Calling Obama a Muslim (not found) # Ben Carson on Evilution (not found) # Wild Bill: Guns, Bibles and Freedom Start Of The Show The episode started off with the Drunken Peasants featuring a trippy remix of GTime Johnny's Alphabet Soup. TJ then asked women to put "i love DP" on their tits in order to compete with the pussy Devon Tracey gets. After a shit-ton of shilling from the DP, they finally got Howard Bloom on, but his mic was quiet as shit. Howard went on to share his obsession with the 'end of the world' prophecies. Due to Howard's boring highbrow intellect, TJ had to move on to talk about Donald Trump. He talked about Donald and the other candidates for another 10 minutes. Then, Howard talked about sex slavery in the Quran and the fucked up shit ISIS does. They finally watched their first video. In the video, Brother Nathanael exposes the Jews who rule America. Howard went on an intellectual rant against Nathanael using stupid facts to discredit him. DP told the fans to contact Brother Nathaneal to debate Howard on the show. Howard and the DP talked about Jews in America. Howard then described his interview with Bill Maher. Middle Of The Show Howard and the peasants looked into a news story about Saudi Arabia beheading and crucifying a teenager for committing some pointless crime. Howard used this news story as fuel for his Anti-Islam agenda and then went on to complain about the liberals who defend Islam. Then, they covered a news report from Fox News about Donald Trump criticizing Obama's supposed evil "anti-Christian agenda" and supposed Islamic faith. Howard went on to discuss the Republican Party and its presidential candidates. End Of The Show After listening to a shit ton of boring stories from Howard, the peasants played a video of Ben Carson explaining why Evolution is a trick of the devil. Then, Wild Bill exposes Obama of trying to deprive people of their American values by taking away their Bibles and guns. Howard and the DP then went into a discussion on how the constitution doesn't really coincide with the conservative way of life. They talked about black people, Islam, and other Zionist bullshit for the rest of the episode. They also read an article about Marijuana legalization in Ohio. Quotes *''"Pussy in Paradise"'' - Howard's interpretation of Islam. *''"He looks like a sweet guy to spend time with, he's got a nice smile, but what he's saying is so odious it makes me want to napalm his mouth."'' - Howard Bloom on Brother Nathanael. *''Let's move on to another video, I think we've pretty much torn Ben Carson's ass apart here." ''- TJ **"You would like to do that, wouldn't you?" - Scotty asking TJ if he wants to tear Carson's ass apart Trivia * Ben disabled the chat once it was concluded that it was better than the episode by all involved. * Wild Bill is a vacuous windbag. * All of the young children in the audience (95% of the audience) hated the episode because even a slightly esoteric conversation shuts their brain down. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer PageCategory:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Episodes featuring Guests